If fate wants something to happen, it'll happen
by CryingAngel95
Summary: xXx Bella, her father Charlie , his wife Renée and her son Emmet move to forks and meet the Cullens who they have everything in common with! what is fate up to? full summary inside rating may change later A/H enjoy! R&R pairings: b/e em/r a/j xXx
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

So basically Bella's mom killed herself when Bella was young and her dad has just remarried to a woman named Renée who has a son named Emmet and they live along way from where Bella lives and to make it fair Charlie and Renée decide that they should both move and decide they should go to a small town in Washington called Forks, Bella forms a friendship with her new step-brother Emmet and they make friends with the Cullen kids Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward well at first things seem perfect but that's just the calm before the storm but remember that the sky is always much clearer after a storm but will that be the case here well read and find out.

xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx

Bella's POV:

Well I can't say that this move didn't appeal to me it did and still does but I had only ever made a small group of friends three in particular Holly, Laura-Ashley and Shannen and they were the freaks of my school I was a freak but I'm hoping that will change my step-brother Emmet is determined to make me a "popular kid" but all I think when he says that is a bitchy kid well let's hope that won't be the case here.

After a long car ride we were here Emmet and Renée had moved all our stuff into the house while we were doing other stuff.

The house was a beautiful house because we weren't pure far from it in fact we had loads of money. I said hi to them and went straight to my room. I wasn't surprised when Emmet brought up some Italian food his mother like me loved to cook and she knew my favourites and always tried to make them as often as possible she was more like a mother than my own was. Emmet stayed in my room till I fell asleep he was by all means a big brother to me but I haven't been able to tell people I care about them since Elizabeth died I couldn't bring myself to call her mom not since I was a young and foolish child.

I woke up to Emmet saying in a gentle voice "wake up Belles. It's time for breakfast and you need to get ready for school." I quickly got up put on a corset dress with a red check pattern I wore a pair of fishnet tights and a pair of knee high black socks with red ribbon wrapped around the top. I then ran around hunting for my black converse. When I had found my converse I ran downstairs to get some breakfast I ate fast and ran out the door followed by Emmet we decided to take my black **Aston Martin DB9** also known as my pride and joy/life. Emmet and I had first bonded over our cars we love fast cars we had a giant garage full of cars he had an Aston martin in red but he put it in storage along with some of the other cars we own because our garage was too small but his pride and joy was his black **Saleen 7**. We drove to school needless to say it was a quick drive I was surprised to see two cars I would actually be seen with a red **Ferrari F430 **and a silver **Volvo c70**. I liked them I would have to get one of each. We walked into school all the people that saw us began to whisper and I was shocked to notice they weren't whispering insults but were saying that we seemed……… cool? What in the world? Maybe Emmet was right about this school it was a fresh start! I smiled lightly at the wolf whistles and kept walking in with added sway in my hips. I'm so glad I had a curvy body it helps with my confidence! We walked into the office and got our information packs I noticed I had a few classes with Emmet but they were my last three of the day. But I was off to room 19 and he was heading to 20 so we walked together "well this should be fun" I told him with a sly smile we were both five minutes late but we each had the excuse of getting our information packs. "Good luck Belles" Emmet told me with a big smirk. "Don't need it. Neither do you".

I opened the door and walked into the classroom completely aware that all eyes were on my I gave the teacher the slip he had to sign and he pointed to the desk for me to sit in. That's when I noticed him I sat down beside him and noticed his copy said Edward Cullen. I smiled when I noticed he was staring at me and without thinking I turned to look at him we stared at each other and he told me "Hi I'm Edward Cullen" I smiled and said "hi Edward I'm Bella it's a pleasure to meet you" to which replied "the pleasure is all mine" I smiled and asked "so this is a free period?" "Yep. We might as well use it to get to know each other" I laughed lightly and said "Their isn't much to say about me I just moved here I'm not good at making friends and I have a brother named Emmet" he smiled but then frowned and asked "so are you saying that I'm not your friend?" "well that all depends on if you wanna be" he chuckled and said "I'd love to be" I smiled at that. We continued like this until the bell went we had every class after that together up until lunch we sat together in all of the classes and in two of them we sat with his twin sister Alice. I found out that they lived with their dad their step-mother and their step-sister and step-brother that are in the class as Emmet. At lunch they led me to their table and I was happy but shocked to see that Emmet was there sitting with who I guessed were Rosalie and Jasper we spent lunch joking around and getting to know each other and we are all really close because today was a Friday they asked us to stay at their house the guys would have a sleepover and so would the girls. I realized quickly that I adored the Cullens and on top of all the weird coincidences we realized they lived right next-door to us. It was starting to get a little odd but more and more odd coincidences were being found out their mother worked as a social worker who worked at the police station with our dad and their dad worked as a doctor at the hospital that Renée had gotten a job at and the thing was I wasn't creeped out like I know I should have been. But was creeped out by how well we all seemed to mesh together and how close we had become in just a day. What will happen next? Nothing will surprise me at this point!

Well what do you think? I'm gonna skip to the last day of school in the next chapter I already have it planned out! Don't forget to R&R (read and review) xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I just thought id post two important things

1: I am not continuing any of my stories feel free to adopt one if you want just let me know

And

2: I have changed my username from BlackRosesOnMyGrave to IAmHamTrufflesHearMeRoar ( you won't get my new username unless you know me )

Well I love you all and may hopefully start posting one-shots soon(eventually) for sonny with a chance, twilight, naruto, and maybe some others


End file.
